


The sound of us

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Has No Chill, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish is clueless, Boys In Love, College Student Adam Parrish, Dorks in Love, Embarrassing talks, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Teasing, boys being soft, house mates, ronan visits adam in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: The walls in crappy student housing are thin. Sometimes you hear things that you can never unhear. Answer? Approach your housemates politely and then take the piss man!Enter one polite and prideful Adam Parrish and a loved up Ronan Lynch.





	The sound of us

Adam stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed and blinking. It had been weeks since he’d let himself lay in this late, even longer since he had woken up wrapped in warm, strong arms.

A subdued cough from his hearing side startled him. Sleepy, blissed out, and distracted by the thought of Ronan still stretched across his bed, Adam had failed to notice his house mates congregating in their small, shared kitchen.

“Um, Adam?” Murmured Jeff a little nervously, “we, had something we wanted to talk to you about”.  
Adam grunted and reached for the coffee pot. He really didn’t feel like chatting but knew his manners would beat out his desire to run back to his room.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, still focusing on pouring the strong, dark liquid into mugs for himself and Ronan.

“I, well we”, he stuttered, motioning to Jesse and Lauren standing just behind him, “wanted to talk to you about the, um noise issue”. Adam just raised his eyebrow in response. He didn’t have a clue what they were referring to and was eager to keep the conversation as short as possible.

Realising that Adam wasn’t going to offer any input Jeff sighed and tired again. “It’s, uh, just when Ronan’s here. Like, we like him being here but...” Adam couldn’t help but snort at this. Ronan never made a good first impression, possibly second, third or fourth impression either. His housemates had met him several times now, but Ronan hadn’t really given them the opportunity to get to know him. His focus was one hundred percent on Adam during his visits and Adam really wasn’t going to complain about that. He loved Ronan, really fucking loved him, but understood that he was someone you grew to appreciate, and then found yourself addicted to. He very much doubted that his house mates had gotten past the fear and intimidation part of getting to know Ronan yet. Hell, most people never got past that stage.

“You think Ro’s too loud?” He asked, amused that his housemates had gathered together to report this fact back to him. Perhaps they were worried Ronan would appear while they were complaining about him. “I can ask him to keep the music down while I’m out?” He suggested wanting to accommodate his friends. “I can try asking him to stop slamming doors too but I can’t make any promise that he’ll listen”.

“That’s, um, not really what we mean”, Jeff replied, blushing and looking at his shoes. “It’s, uh, at night”.

Adam frowned. If they were talking about Ro shouting in his sleep he was going to be pissed. His boyfriend’s night terrors has become less common lately, but the nightmares weren’t something he could control.  
“He can’t help the nightmares”, Adam grunted, trying and failing to keep his voice even. 

“That’s, um, not it”, Jeff interjected quickly, calming Adam’s anger before it peaked. “It’s, uh, like, before you go to sleep. When you’re, um, together.”  
Adam frowned, confused. “When we’re watching T.V?” He asked cluelessly.

“Fuck it,” Jesse interrupted, pushing a stuttering and embarrassed Jeff to one side. “Adam, you two are loud as hell when you’re fucking. We like you, you’re a great house mate but we know way more about your sex life than any of us are comfortable with”.

Adam felt heat rising in his cheeks and quickly spreading to his ears. His mouth fell open and he twisted his fingers into his top uncomfortably. He suddenly felt very self conscious about pulling on Ronan’s razor back that morning.

“Jesus fucking Christ Adam”, Jesse growled, imitating Ronan’s southern drawl, “fucking harder. You’re so fucking good, fucking right there, fuck, Adam, Adam, Adam.”

Adam knew his face must be flaming and he desperately wanted to look away from his friends, but couldn’t seem to move. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he couldn’t force any words past his teeth.

Lauren elbowed her boyfriend in the side. “He doesn’t need sound effects Jesse”, she admonished, then flicking her eyes teasingly towards Adam, “he was there, I’m sure he remembers better than you”.

Adam choked out a small strangled sound and raised his hand to cover his eyes, desperate to hide, for the floor to swallow him whole.

“We’re glad you’re having fun”, Lauren added, making everything so much worse. “We know you miss him, and we’re glad your happy, but he’s really vocal about it”.  
Adam scratched at the back of his neck, eyes flicking toward the door, which his friends were currently blocking. Why was this happening to him?! He wondered if he could wish himself out of existence if he tried a little bit harder.

“And, it’s not just Ronan”, Jesse said, smirking. “We can hear you moaning, and I’m surprised you’ve not fucked him straight through the bed. Kudos man, because like, your boy likes it rough and you obviously give him what he wants, but we want our security deposit back at the end of the year”.

“Oh my god”, Adam moaned. He didn’t think he’d ever been this embarrassed in his whole life, and he’d once had to borrow Gansey’s boat shoes to wear to a shift at the factory.

“What makes you think Adam’s the rough one”, Jeff asked, assessing Adam with a curious look. Lauren laughed and flicked Jeff’s nose. “You’re such an oblivious nerd”, she teased fondly. “Sure Ronan’s built, and he’s kind of scary”, Adam noticed her gaze flick apologetically in his direction before continuing, “but have you seen the way he looks at Adam? He might be a crime statistic waiting to happen...”  
Adam couldn’t help but chuckle at this, despite his desire to disappear. “But, he is so soft with Adam. He touches him like he’s something precious, something he wants to take care of”.

Adam was a little shocked by the level of insight his friends displayed. He hadn’t realised that they had become so transparent with their feelings.

“Plus when he is fucking Adam”, Jesse said, lowering the tone again, “all you can hear is Adam moaning”.  
“I’d bet he’s slow and deep”, Lauren agreed, smirking at the discomfort clearly written across Adam’s face.  
“I’d totally consider trying the gay thing for that”, Jess added before receiving a sharp slap in the chest from his girlfriend. A slap wasn’t really enough in Adam’s opinion. A punch right in his stupid, all-American face sounded much better right about then.  
“He’s fucking taken”, he managed to growl out, knowing that he was being a little ridiculous and a tiny bit possessive.

Lauren and Jesse both laughed. Adam desperately replayed the last few moments in his head, searching for a way to get out of this ridiculous charade of a conversation. Could this moment get any more excruciating?

“I’m not after your man, dude,” Jesse said appealingly. “I’m just saying that it sounds like he knows what he’s doing”. Lauren agreed eagerly, “Like, he’s a total catch, if you ignore the intimidation and scowling”.

Adam levered himself away from the counter, snatching up his coffee mugs and getting ready to shove his way out of the kitchen. The conversation wheeled round and round his head in an endless cacophonous loop until something snatched at the edge of his consciousness.

He bit his lip hard but couldn’t stop the rush of self doubt that barrelled through him. You don’t think he enjoys it as much as me?

“That’s not what we meant”, Lauren offered placatingly. Adam froze, several steps away from the door, realising with total and mortifying horror that he had uttered those words out loud. Well, at least now he had his answer. It could get worse, it could get so much fucking worse.

“He obviously enjoys it”, she continued, smiling patiently.  
“That’s, uh, kind of why we are having this conversation,” Jeff added helpfully.  
Lauren and Jesse both nodded aggressively at this point.  
“We just want you you to keep it down a bit”.

Adam squeezed the handle of his mug hard and just grunted a vague and insubstantial response. Get the fuck out of here, he berated himself.

“You probably shouldn’t have to ask us if he’s enjoying himself”, Jess cackled from behind him. “You must be deaf or something”.

Adam sighed and pressed closer towards the door, breath catching as the gap was filled by a very familiar, shirtless figure. 

“He’s fucking deaf in his left ear”, Ronan snarled nastily in Jesse’s direction. Adam shook his head and pressed a, now luke-warm, mug into his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s okay Ro, he’s jus’ teasin’.”  
Ronan glared and raised his wrist to his mouth, tearing aggressively at the leather bands adoring it but held his tongue. 

Adam raised his hand to Ronan’s chest, rubbing soothing circles into his warm skin. He registered that Jeff was still talking behind him but didn’t think it was fair to give only partial attention to Ronan’s bare skin. He looked ridiculous and glorious in equal measure. Adam’s pyjama pants were a little too short, baring Ronan’s slim ankles, and a little too tight across his muscular thighs, but they hung enticingly low on his hips. His wild, curly mop of hair was even more disheveled than normal, standing haphazardly all over the left side of his head, and there was a prominent red mark to the right side of his Abs, a reminder of Adam’s mouth the night before. He was fucking beautiful. Adam felt the shame and embarrassment at his friend’s remarks drop away as he stared, damningly hard, up into Ronan’s confused eyes.

“So, we’re cool about keeping the noise down right?”, the last of Jesse’s words finally filtered through Adam’s daze.

He glanced back at Ronan, letting his eyes stray all the way down to his toes and then back up so, so slowly. He knew that Ronan would read the intent, the desire, and the love in that long look, and fuck it, but he wasn’t holding that back for anyone.

“Actually no”, Adam said firmly, turning back to look his friends directly in the eye. “I miss him so fucking much, fucking all of the time and now he’s here. I’m gonna let myself have this. Have him. Have us. Because this is what I want, and I’m not ashamed.” He sucked in a mouthful of air and turned back to look at Ronan. “I’m sorry if listening to us fuck makes you uncomfortable.” Ronan’s eyes widened at this comment and he blushed a sudden and deep burning red. Adam smiled at him and gently and tangled their fingers together. “But,” he addressed his house mates, “we’re probably gonna go and do that again now, so you should go out or put music on if you don’t want to hear it”.

Ronan, impossibly, got even redder. The blush spreading down across his chest. His eyes, though, were locked onto Adam’s and his lips were curled into the soft, genuine smile that Adam loved most. Adam tugged his hand and turned to lead him out of the room. “What the fuck was that about”, he demanded, probably still in earshot.

Adam smiled, and stepped into his room before answering. He turned to Ronan and pushed him firmly up against the door. “They think we’re loud in bed”, Adam said evenly, all embarrassment gone, replaced with unyielding want and burning affection. “They think you’re probably really good at it,” he added teasingly, wanting to make Ronan’s blush return, but just for him this time. “I think so too”, he whispered softly, allowing his lips to brush across the shell of Ronan’s ear. “Want you to show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what this is but I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
